A Night to Remember
by JohnnyIsMyGoldSunset
Summary: "It was that night. The night where children all over dress as what they think they're awesome enough to be, but reality is, they'll never become these things. ...But in the Curtis house..." Stupid and humorous one-shot that I forgot to post from October.


I know it's, like, five months after Halloween, but I didn't finish this in time to post it then and I'm too eager to hold off till next Halloween. So, like it. Naw, I'm kidding, but I hope this keeps you entertained.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders, 'kay?

**A Night to Remember**

It was _that _night. The night where children all over dress as what they think they're awesome enough to be, but reality is, they'll never become these things. Little Suzanne will enthusiastically wear her glittering princess dress, but she'll look back on this night in twenty years as the wife reminding her husband to put on his pants before he leaves for work. And little Timmy, clad in his cowboy hat and boots, will one day be drooling over paperwork in a cubicle. But in the Curtis house…

"Oh glory, what're you _this _year?" Darry groaned as he caught sight of Ponyboy's Halloween costume.

"I'm a chicken phalange!" Ponyboy cried with utmost excitement, waving his little phalange stubs around.

Before Darry could even comprehend the stupidity of Ponyboy's costume, a ravenous Dally came full force at Ponyboy and began gnawing on him like a wild animal.

"AHHHH! Get this beast off of me!" Ponyboy screamed.

After ripping a frothy Dally off of Ponyboy's neck, Darry shoved him in the dryer.

"I hate doin' that," Darry mused guiltily, "'cause I'm sure his brain shrinks every time I dry him."

Darry grabbed a large bowl that read "Happy Hanukkah" and brought it to the front door in preparation for ecstatic trick-or-treaters.

"What're you passing out this year? Chocolate bars? Candy buttons? Banana chips?" Ponyboy was drooling at the thought of these…delicious...foods.

Darry sighed disapprovingly, "Of course not! Those all have too high of a count of sodium levels! I'm passing out Mexican prune-berries instead."

"Darryyyy! We're gonna be _that_ house?"

"Yes we are! These children need a well-balanced diet!" Darry argued, seemingly forgetting the purpose of Halloween. "Alright, you go, I'll catch up with you later."

Just as Ponyboy trotted out the door, a small boy rang the doorbell. Darry sprinted to the door, causing him to slip on the 'Unwelcome' mat and severely bruise his buttocks.

Cringing in pain, Darry swung open the door. "Oh, hello, David. What're you supposed to be this year?"

David, clad in a white sheet, blinked in disbelief. "A ghost… What are you supposed to be?"

"Oh, I'm dressed as the incredible Darrel Shaynne Curtis Jr., who just got home from a long, grueling day of work and hasn't showered in three weeks."

The boy began shrieking and ran away as Darry sniffed himself and grinned triumphantly. "I must be too realistic for these pansies."

There was a ruckus coming from the laundry room as Dally broke through the dryer. He slowly cornered Darry and began ripping off his face.

"Who are you?" Darry gasped.

Dally tore his face off to reveal the face of a Two-Bit (that has most likely been consuming alcoholic beverages). He began laughing maniacally.

"Oh my good golly gosh, Two-Bit! You scared me to death!" Darry wiped the sweat off of his inner thighs with his grimy washcloth labeled 'Thigh Perspiration'.

"Well, with that chalk-white complexion, you already looked like you were dead," Two-Bit commented.

Darry gingerly stroked his face and made a moose sound. "How'd you do that?"

"Deodorant, yarn, markers, leather socks, and Pringles."

There was an awkward silence.

The real Dally burst through the door, dragging a shivering Johnny by his hand. "Go ahead! Tell Darry whatcha saw!" He appeared to be irate.

Johnny could barely gasp out, "IT…"

"Ya left yer blasted Chia Pet in the front yard again!" Dally yelled.

XxXx

_You see, last Halloween, Johnny was walking through the Curtis front yard, when he tripped over a large boulder. He landed with his face three inches from a Chia Pet with two, large, red eyes that were lighting up. A low moaning sound was coming from the Chia. Screaming, he dove through the closed window._

XxXx

"No! I misplaced it! Not left, as in on purpose…" Darry defended.

Before Dally could beat the tar out of Darry, Ponyboy broke down the door with two wolves in a mad chase after him. The greasers' eyes simply followed Ponyboy and his two companions as they swiftly circled the house.

"They think I'm a _real_ chicken phalange!" Ponyboy yelped, looking for an escape route.

Two-Bit began projectile vomiting on the wolves and they moped back to where they came from, whimpering.

"I'm gonna go stick my finger into an electrical outlet," Darry sighed as he stumbled out of the room.

THE END

*Stupid? I hope so! XD Review and tell me yer favorite part!


End file.
